Truth or dare with Teacup918
by teacup918
Summary: The characters and me play a game called Truth or dare!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is a truth or dare show with Teacup918 but you can call me TC if you want. Anyway here are all the characters you can pick to have truth or dare:

Phineas Flynn

Ferb Fletcher

Candace Flynn

Isabella

Jeremy Johnson

and the rest of the characters! (and me of course)

Review with truths and/or dares!


	2. awesomeness!

Hello! I'm back with one dare! hehehehe.

TC (me): Hello this is your host Teacup918 or TC. So Candace and Jeremy come on out!

Candace: Okkkk what's going on?

TC: Hold on. *whispers something to Jeremy and he nods*

Jeremy: Hi um Candace I just wanna say I love you and...will you marry me?

Candace: *wide eyes* YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES! *jumps up and down and hugs Jeremy until he can't breathe*

Jeremy: need...air...badly!

Candace: *puts on ring by Jeremy and walks off stage with Jeremy*

Well thats it for today! see ya later!


	3. Romance and more random stuff!

AN: Hello, Fanfiction! Wow, I got 3 reviews with dares in them :) nice!

TC: Welcome to Truth or Dare with Teacup918!

Random People: YEAH!

TC: Anywayyy...Come on out here Phineas and Isabella!

P and I: *waves*

TC: Ok, TANMAC43ps dares Phineas to sing "Something" by the beatles to Isabella.

Random People: YAYAYAYAYAY!

Phineas:

Something in the way she moves

Attracts me like no other lover

Something in the way she woos me

I don't want to leave her now

You know I believe and how

Somewhere in her smile she knows

That I don't need no other lover

Something in her style that shows me

I don't wanna leave her now

You know I believe and how

Your asking me, will my love grow?

I don't know, I don't know

You stick around now it may show

I don't know, I don't know

Something in the way she knows

And all I have to do is think of her

Something in the things she shows me

I don't wanna leave her now

You know I believe and how

Isabella: *hugs Phineas tightly*

TC: Okay, you can go now.

P and I: *waves goodbye*

TC: Okay, Ferb come on out and Phineas, sorry come back out!

TC: Okay, BroadwayFanGirl91 has dared Ferb to stand on his head for a whole minute while Phineas tickles his feet with a feather!

Ferb: Okay... *stands on his head*

Phineas: *sneaks up behind and tickles his feet with a feather*

Ferb: *laughs and stands up (it's been a full minute)*

TC: L0L, Okay next up is Buford and Baljeet, come on out here guys!

B and B: *waves and Buford punches Baljeet in the stomach while Baljeet screams*

TC: Okayyy...Akozo Heiwa dares Buford to read an advanced math textbook and then take a test until he passes!

Buford: SAY WHAT? Ugh, fine... *reads math textbook and throws it to the ground hard and takes the test but before finishing it...he eats it!*

TC: Okay... Akozo Heiwa dares Baljeet to bully Buford and fail a test!

Baljeet: Ok. *punches Buford but broke his wrist in the process and screams and then takes a test but while we're not looking, he puts it in his pocket later. to take it home and get an A on it*

TC: Ok, Ferb come on it big guy!

Ferb: *waves*

TC: Akozo Heiwa dares Ferb to talk every chance he gets!

Ferb: Okay, anything for the ladies! *roars* So how about that airline food?

Random People and TC: *laughs like crazy*

TC: Oh man, too funny! Anyway,Phineas and Isabella come on out here!

P and I: *waves*

TC: Ok, Akozo Heiwa dares Phineas to talk negative until the dare you and Isabella is about to get...

Phineas: Ok... *stares and talks in a dark voice* Will you please shut up and get this moving along!

TC: Okay,Okay, Geez. Anyways, Akozo Heiwa dares Phineas and Isabella to kiss ON THE LIPS!

Phineas: I guess... *grabs Isabella and kisses her on the lips for 2 minutes straight*

Ferb: Woah look who's the ladies man now!

Review with more truths and dares!


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AN: This is not a chapter but an author's note. I know we're not suppose to make this into chapters but it's really important! I might update tomorrow with chapter 6 (wow that went by fast) but I'm not sure. If not, they wait for at maybe another day and a half. Then I'll update it then. I have school projects to finish so I'm really busy and I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for supporting me!


	5. Isabella and ?

AN: Soooo sorry this took a long time to update! I had writers block on Regrets and Confessions Made that I sorta forgot about this story! :\ Anyway, I have 1 review with no truth or dare but that is perfectly okay! :D

cutesypie22: You're welcome! :) And yay! I'm great!

TC: Welcome back to Truth or Dare with Teacup918! Sorry it took so long to update, Jacob Ollama (read about him in my story Regrets or my profile) Broke in and we had to go to court,so yeah. Anyway, Buford and Isabella come on out here!

B and I: *waves and looks confused*

TC: Okay, _ dares us to ask Buford if he has a crush on Isabella and if he says yes, he has to admit to Isabella!

Buford: SAY WHAT?

TC: So, Buford do YOU have a crush on Isabella?

Buford: *blushes* um,y-y-yes.

TC: Okay, now admit to Isabella.

Buford: Fine... *walks towards Isabella* Isabella, I love you. And I'll prove it. *kisses Isabella*

Isabella: *slaps Buford and walks away*

TC: Well, that went well didn't it?

Random People: NO!

TC: Okay,Geez it's a joke. Okay, Buford and Isabella you can go now.

B and I: *walks backstage*

TC: Okay, Ferb and Vanessa come on out here! ;)

F and V: *waves*

TC: Okay,Teacup918 (o.O THAT'S SO NOT ME PEEPS) has dared Ferb and Vanessa to umm do...things.

F and V: We know what you mean. *kisses for 5 minutes straight* Done.

TC: Okay, you can go now.

F and V: *walks backstage*

TC: Okay, Perry come on out here!

Perry: Krrrrrr...

TC: Okay, Akozo Heiwa dared Perry to be an evil scientist while Doof thwarts Perry!

Perry: *is dressed up like Dr, D and sloches*

Doof: *is dressed in a Perry costume and falls* Aww man!

Perry: *works on -inator*

Doof: *hits Perry* There, I'm done!

TC: Okayyyy, you can go now!

P and D: *walks away*

TC: Next, Phineas come on out here!

Phineas: *waves*

TC: Akozo Heiwa dare Phineas not to talk.

Phineas: *stares into space like Ferb does*

TC: Okay, Candace and Ferb come on out here. Phineas, you stay!

C and F: *waves*

TC: Akozo Heiwa dares Candace to help build the boys something but Phineas still can't talk. (they'll build a healer machine that heals people)

Candace:Okay. (is still happy that Jeremy proposed to her)

C,F,and P: *builds* Done. (but Phineas doesn't say Done)

TC: Cool, Candace and Phineas you can go now. Ferb, stay!

C and P: *walks away*

TC: Akozo Heiwa dares Ferb to talk for the whole chapter.

Ferb: Ok, *sing* I'm sexy and I know it!

TC: :O Okayyy, Ferb, can you say the next dare?

Ferb: Ok. Next dare, Akozo Heiwa dares Isabella to hang out with Baljeet the whole day. Come on out here!

I and B: *waves*

TC: Now hang out.

Baljeet: Okay. *tries to kiss Isabella but Isabella stops him.*

Isabella: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! *brings Phineas out and kisses him again* Okay I'm better now.

TC: See, you next time!

Review with more truths and/or dares!


End file.
